


I love it when you call me big poppa

by pxnkseong



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie and Richie are boyfriends, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Random & Short, Richie is rapping, Stanley is tired, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkseong/pseuds/pxnkseong
Summary: Stanley gets a call from Eddie around 8 in the morning to inform him that his boyfriend, Richie, won't stop rapping 'Big Poppa' by The Notorious B.I.G.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	I love it when you call me big poppa

It’s nearly 8 in the morning when Stanley gets a call from Eddie. The light from his phone illuminates his room along with the familiar chime of his ringtone. He stares angrily at the ceiling before rolling around in his bed and picking up the phone.

“Eddie, it’s almost 8 in the morning, what could you possibly want from me?”

“He’s rapping.”

“Who?”

“Richie. He won’t stop. It’s driving me crazy.”

Of all the things Eddie could have called him about, it was this. Stanley was not amused in the slightest, but he would admit that learning Richie could rap was somewhat interesting. 

“And what is he rapping?”

“Big poppa by Biggie smalls.”   
  


Stanley sat up in his bed faster than he’d like to admit before bursting into laughter. He wasn’t expecting that at all, especially at 8 in the morning. Richie shouldn’t even be up at that time. All Stanley could imagine is Richie trying his best to bop to the beat as he raps. It must’ve been a sight to see.

“This is not funny! Please help me.”

“I- oh my god I can hear him!”

Richie, was in fact, standing right in front of Eddie in sweats and a gray tank top. He threw his hands up in the air as he sang the infamous line ‘throw ya hands in the air, if you’s a true playa’. Eddie let out a startled screech. Stanly figured Richie must’ve scared him.

“Please Stan, how do I make it stop?”

“How would I know? He’s your boyfriend, figure it out. Oh and record it.”

“Why would I record..this?”

“Just because this might be frightening to you, doesn’t mean it should go unsee.” 

Eddie let out a groan, then another screech as Richie rapped louder. The phone must’ve dropped out of Eddie’s hand because his voice sounded far away as he shouted at Richie to stop rapping for the umtenth time. Richie must've stopped for a second to laugh before starting back up again. As much as he wanted to keep listening in to the two idiots, he hung up the phone and rolled back around in his bed. He needed the sleep and if his intuition was correct, Eddie would be calling him again in an hour. 


End file.
